


Some Summers They Drop Like Flys, by kvikindi (Podfic)

by Annapods, cookiemom6067, DuendeVerde4, litrapod (litra), TheArcher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Espionage, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Racism, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Violence Committed by a Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/TheArcher
Summary: Natasha blew all her covers. It's a brave new world.





	Some Summers They Drop Like Flys, by kvikindi (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Summers They Drop Like Flys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999862) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



> This podfic was created as part of the Podfic Polygons 2018 challenge. The fic was chosen by TheArcher, recorded by Litra, edited by DuendeVerde4, the cover created by Annapods, and the music was added by cookiemom6067
> 
> Thanks to kvikindi for allowing us to record your fic.

Download from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q6acix)


End file.
